


Яичница с доставкой

by littledoctor



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breakfast, Camping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: После смерти Человека-Паука возвращать Стива из его добровольной ссылки вместо Фьюри приходит Тони. И Тони готов пойти на многое. Для Stony Bingo, карточка «пицца/еда на вынос». АУ от The Ultimates (vol. 5, 2011) #5-6





	Яичница с доставкой

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shirazzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirazzz/gifts).
  * A translation of [Over Easy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314140) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



Этот пыльный закоулок пустыни в Нью-Мексико не отличается разнообразием ландшафта, однако время еще раннее, едва-едва рассвело, и дым от маленького костерка почти полностью сливается с утренним мутным небом. Лагерь практически невидим. Если бы Фьюри не нацепил на Стива маячок, когда тот пришел с заявлением об отставке, Тони в жизни бы его не нашел.

Сажая джет, не слишком далеко, но и не слишком близко к костру, он задумывается, почему маячок еще на месте: Стив не в курсе или же ему просто наплевать?

В конце концов, Стиву сейчас наплевать на очень многое.

Тони расстегивает ремни, выбирается из кресла пилота, жмет на кнопку выпуска трапа и тянется на пустые задние сиденья за рюкзаком. В джете полно места, если Стив захочет вернуться, а у Тони полно заманчивых предложений, чтобы тот захотел. Именно поэтому вместо костюма он взял джет: чтобы облегчить подкуп.

Кому, как не Тони, уметь давать взятки.

Ссутулившийся у костра человек сидит спиной и не оборачивается даже когда Тони сходит с трапа и идет к нему, утапливая дорогие итальянские ботинки в песке. А ведь приземление не было тихим.

— Это закрытая вечеринка, детка? — тянет Тони. — Или любой может присоединиться?

Он обходит костер по кругу, и Стив наконец поднимает голову. Стив выглядит… ну, не хорошо, вряд можно так сказать о человеке, который сбежал на край света, потому что решил, что виноват в смерти подростка, но черт возьми, майка эта сидит на нем как влитая. Тони притормаживает насладиться видом. Тони любит красивые вещи.

Стив откидывает голову назад и встречается с ним взглядом.

— Не знаю, — отвечает он. Голос у него хриплый, слишком громкий, как будто он давно ни с кем не говорил и забыл, как это делается. — Как я посмотрю, сюда пускают всех кого ни попадя. — Стив скалит зубы, весьма качественно имитируя фирменную ухмылку Тони. 

Тони бьет себя ладонью в грудь.

— Я оскорблен.

— Врешь. — Стив уже снова хмур.

— Вру, — признается Тони. Стив поворачивает над костром палку, на которую нанизан кусок непонятно чьего мяса. — Что у нас на завтрак?

— Гремучая змея, — отвечает Стив. Тони морщит нос. — Она же на обед и ужин. Еще есть кофе, если хочешь.

— Обожаю походы, — Тони подпускает в голос сарказма. Обходит костер и ставит рюкзак рядом со Стивом. Тот не реагирует. — Жду не дождусь, когда будем жарить на костре зефир и петь походные песни. А потом разделим палатку. На двоих. — Он хлопает ресницами. — Я слышал, так принято. Видел в «Горбатой горе». Знаю я, чем в походах занимаются.

Жаль, но Стив пропускает намек мимо ушей. В последнее время Тони вообще не удается его зацепить. Наверное, Стив думает, что он просто стебется.

И это, конечно, так — но Тони пошел бы куда дальше, если бы только Стив проявил интерес.

Но Стиву он никогда не был интересен.

Возможно, Стив просто не знает, что такое «Горбатая гора». Шутка потрачена впустую.

— Если ты за этим, — отвечает Стив, никак не давая понять, понял ли отсылку, — стоило подъехать к ужину, Тони.

— Ай, ты же меня знаешь. Не терпелось снова увидеть твою симпатичную мордашку.

Перебор? Не, Стив все равно не воспримет это всерьез.

Стив только устало фыркает и переворачивает над огнем палку со змеей. Костер потрескивает. Тони не собирается давить. Тони подождет. Наверное. Стив украдкой, словно не желая себя выдать, посматривает на закрытый рюкзак. 

Но Тони его знает. Стив любопытен. Он сдастся. Прямо сейчас.

Стив снова бросает взгляд на рюкзак, а потом на него.

— Ну ладно, — говорит он. — Что в сумке?

— Завтрак, милый, — радостно сообщает Тони. Он опускается на песок, расстегивает молнию и достает термопакет, из которого один из другим вынимает пластиковые контейнеры. — Яйца, бекон, сосиски. Картофельные оладьи. Блинчики с маслом и настоящим сиропом. Тосты. Последними из мешка появляются два термоса. — Апельсиновый сок. И кофе наверняка получше твоего.

Он поднимает глаза на Стива, и на лице у того среди общей хмурости и равнодушия вдруг мелькает что-то жадное и несчастное, и до Тони вдруг доходит, болезненно и ярко, что Стив вырос в Великую Депрессию. Сколько раз в детстве он мечтал о чем-то подобном? Чтобы какой-нибудь богатей показался у его дверей и дал наесться вдоволь?

— Не думаешь же ты, — резко начинает Стив, — не думаешь же ты, что я сделаю то, что ты хочешь… что Фьюри хочет… что я вернусь за еду. Да я предпочту гремучих змей.

Стив не дурак. Разумеется, он знает, почему Тони здесь.

И как бы ему ни было тяжело, он снова поворачивается к костру.

— Стив, — терпеливо отвечает Тони. — Я же не… злая фея какая-нибудь, правда? Ничего не случится, если ты возьмешь у меня еду. Она твоя независимо от того, какое решение ты примешь. Просто поешь.

Стив молчит.

— Иначе она пропадет, — и да, теперь, когда Тони понял это про Стива, пользоваться его слабостью, наверное, подло… но не слишком. — Давай же. Это тебе. Я уже поел.

Стив снова бросает на него взгляд, а потом медленно тянет руку к контейнеру с яичницей. Тони молча вручает ему пластиковую вилку, и Стив начинает есть.

Наполовину прикончив сосиски, он поднимает голову и наконец улыбается, почти как прежде, хотя глаза у него по-прежнему грустные.

— Вкусно.

Тони опускается рядом с ним и вытягивает ноги. Утаскивает у Стива апельсиновый сок. С водкой пошло бы лучше. 

— Всегда пожалуйста. — Тони опирается на руки, слегка откидывается назад. — Спеть точно не тянет?

— Ты в жизни в походе не был, правда? — интересуется Стив, откусывая от тоста.

— Боже, нет, — вздрагивает Тони. — По-моему, это отвратительно. Сплошная грязь и никакого вай-фая. — И вдруг вспоминает, что Стив тоже городской мальчик. — А ты? 

— В некотором роде, — сухо отвечает Стив. — Вряд ли можно назвать походом марш-бросок по оккупированной Франции.

— Вот как.

Стив молча доедает остатки еды. Включая змею. Видимо, чтобы и та не пропала. Закончив, он бесхитростно вытирает пальцы о пыльные штаны.

— Я думал, за мной придет Фьюри, — внезапно произносит он. — Не ты.

— Так и планировалось, — признается Тони. — Но тут вызвался я. Хотел с тобой увидеться. Я сказал ему… подумал, что мне повезет больше. У меня свой стиль.

Он выдает гораздо больше, чем собирался. Он скучает по Стиву. Тони с тоской вспоминает оставленную дома фляжку, но сюда пришлось добираться на джете, а даже он старается не летать пьяным, по крайней мере, если это не костюм, который может скомпенсировать рефлексы.

— Да уж, Фьюри вряд ли предложил бы мне свою задницу, — замечает Стив, и да, ладно, он все-таки смотрел «Горбатую гору». И только что продемонстрировал, что тоже при желании может заткнуть Тони. Это же он пытается сделать?

— Или мой рот, детка, — говорит Тони с фирменной ухмылкой. — Минет тоже в меню. Все, что твоя душа пожелает.

Стив пропускает предложение мимо ушей. Год, два назад он бы разозлился. Или смутился. Сейчас же кажется, просто смирился с тем, что из себя представляет Тони и что Тони может говорить. И привык не обращать на это внимание.

Стив медленно выводит вертелом линии в песке. Отпивает кофе.

— Я совершал ошибки, — произносит он наконец.

— Мы все ошибались, — возражает Тони. Он начинает думать, что стоило все-таки повесить переговоры на Фьюри. Все равно его планы не заходили дальше обеда. Можно подумать, Стив — какое-то дикое животное, которое можно приманить домой на еду. — И поднимались. И двигались дальше.

Стив зажмуривается.

— Из-за меня погибли люди.

— Они и сейчас погибают, — говорит Тони. — Ты мог бы нам помочь. Ты же знаешь, что мог бы...

Стив качает головой. Господи, смерть Паркера его все-таки добила.

— В мне нет ничего особенного. Вы… вы все сильнее меня, умнее меня. Я не гений. Я просто заявляюсь туда, где надо набить кому-нибудь морду и бью морду.

— Дело же не в этом, — резко обрывает его Тони. — Ты — нечто больше. Ты… ты многое значишь для нас. Для мира. Для страны. Для Совершенных. Без тебя мы не те. Ты нам нужен. — Он тяжело выдыхает. — Ты мне нужен, Стив, понимаешь? Мне тебя не хватает.

Боже, как же хочется выпить. Не может он разбираться с чувствами на трезвую голову.

Стив откладывает палку и берет в руки термос. Допивает остатки кофе прямо из горла. Тони смотрит, как дергается его кадык. Потом Стив опускает пустой термос на песок и переводит взгляд на Тони. Тони помнит этот взгляд по общим сражениям. Стив размышляет. Прикидывает план.

— Насчет минета ты серьезно?

Вот этого Тони точно не ждал.

— Что? — Тони невольно дает петуха. Вот тебе и великий соблазнитель.

Стив поджимает губы. Лицо у него такое, будто ему ногу отдавили.

— Мне повторить?

Тони рвано вдыхает и пытается вспомнить, когда в последний раз делал кому-нибудь минет трезвым. Пожалуй что никогда.

— Думаешь, я стал бы так шутить? — спрашивает Тони. Голова у него идет кругом.

— Понятия не имею, — отвечает Стив, и Тони никак не может решить, чего хочет больше — поцеловать Стива или дать по морде, лишь бы стереть с его лица это выражение. — Может, это тот случай, когда наконец-то собираешься с духом и соглашаешься, а тебе говорят, что все это время просто прикалывались. 

Ух ты. Значит, Стив все же обращал внимание на его болтовню.

— Почему бы тебе не достать свой член, милый? — Тони смотрит ему в глаза, не мигая. Стив, наверное, думает, что это какие-то очередные игры на тему кто тут главный, но для Тони это никогда не было игрой. Тони устал от игр. — Сразу все и выясним, а? 

Стив отвечает ему таким же прямым взглядом… и тянет руку к штанам.

Похоже, никто не намерен отступать.

Стив уже взялся за член. Член у него симпатичный. Необрезанный. Еще не полностью вставший, но над этим можно поработать. Стив уже работает вовсю, сжимает член в кулаке, дрочит быстро и уверенно. Между пальцами мелькает головка. Лаская себя, Стив по-прежнему не сводит с Тони глаз, и это заводит до предела. Господи, с ума можно сойти.

Тони на коленях преодолевает разделяющие их три фута… и останавливается, упершись в вытянутую Стивом свободную руку.

— Ты не захочешь брать у меня в рот, — произносит тот хрипло и низко. Вот, значит, какой у него голос, когда он возбужден. Просто охренительный. — Я черт знает сколько времени шатался по пустыне. Честное слово, не стоит.

— Не проблема, — сообщает ему Тони. — Я находчив, детка.

Но сначала Стив его целует, чем застает врасплох. Тони не думал, что тот склонен к нежностям. На вкус Стив отдает кофе, а целуется так, словно пытается трахнуть языком его рот, и это возбуждает куда больше, чем Тони мог ожидать. Грубо, но ровно то, что нужно. Член Тони пульсирует, наливается кровью. Конец дизайнерским штанам.

Тони укладывает Стива на спальник и заменяет его руку своей. Стив стонет ему в рот и выгибает спину, и Боже, какой же у него охрененный член, огромный, скользкий, налитой. Тони прижимается пахом к его бедру и представляет этот член в себе. Черт, столько лет потрачено зря.

Стив молчит почти до самого конца, и лишь тогда низко, с придыханием стонет Тони на ухо и изливается ему в ладонь, пачкая обоих. Тони нравится.

Он уже собирается отодвинуться, когда Стив засовывает руку ему в брюки, и Тони, в котором в момент будто разливается жидкое пламя, от спины до ноющих яиц, успевает лишь подумать, что и надеяться не мог, что Стив вернет одолжение.

— Детка, — выдыхает он. — Ты не… Господи… не надо, если не хочешь...

— Не будь идиотом, — говорит Стив, расстегивая ему ширинку, а потом снова прижимается к губам и берется за член.

Получается слегка неловко, как у человека, не привыкшего делать это наоборот, кому-то другому, но так еще круче. У Тони проносится мысль, не повезло ли ему стать его первым парнем. Он вцепляется ему в плечо, чувствуя, как напрягаются мышцы, когда кулак Стива скользит по члену, и Боже мой, у Тони словно сбываются с десяток фантазий одновременно.

Стив быстро разбирается, как ему нравится. Ладонь у него горячая, тесная, идеальная, и Тони плывет от удовольствия, хватает ртом воздух и стонет, и просит еще и еще. Он будто со стороны слышит собственные мольбы, а Стив все целует и целует его, и не останавливается, и ох, блядь...

Тони утыкается лицом ему в ключицу, бросает взгляд вниз и смотрит, как семя выплескивается Стиву в широкую ладонь, снова и снова. Заснять бы это. Вряд ли ему еще раз так повезет.

Стив убирает руку, вытирает ее о собственную рубашку — каков джентльмен — и прижимает Тони к себе. Похоже, он любитель обнимашек. Столько новостей за один день.

— Ладно, — говорит Тони, — но теперь-то споем?

Стив хохочет, и, когда Тони поднимает голову и смотрит на него, продолжает улыбаться.

— Ладно, — произносит Стив, и Тони знает, что он отвечает на другой вопрос. Может, сразу на несколько. — Ладно. Ты выиграл. Я твой.

Тони целует его в голое плечо. Пот и грязь. Отвратительно. Тони наплевать.

— Всегда хотел своего собственного Капитана Америку, — говорит Тони. На лице Стива все так же блуждает улыбка.

Миссия выполнена. Пора спасать мир. А потом… может, подумать о минетах.


End file.
